thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Cousins Protect The Pride Lands In An Enchanted Realm ( series )
Unknown Cousins Protect The Pride Lands In An Enchanted Realm is a series created by MysticCaninesHeroine732 It takes you to Greece, Venice, and Asia and include some magical animals, and spcecies of deleted characters too like Bhati the bat-eared fox and African Wild Dogs. It also has species who live near the range of Europe, Asia, and Africa and were added because they're cousins of the original characters or they live quite close to species people have thought to add to the TV sereis itself. Characters Askari- son of Rani and Badili Rani- Lioness Badili- leopard Bhati- bat-eared fox Tasha- female African Wild Dog Sefir- male African Wild Dog Inari- male Corsac Fox Luna- female Corsac Fox Asmodel- lion, in Greece Dirga- female golden jackal Duma male golden jackal Rafiki- mandrill Reirei Black-backed jackal Shujaa- gorilla Zuzo- spirit fox from Elena of Avalor looks like a friendly green ghost who tries to counsel Elena and her friends Zosia unicorn with wings Makini- mandrill Dhahabu- golden zebra Mjomba- aardwolf Mpishi- harrier hawk Ruby- Ethiopian Wolf Aesop- Ethiopian Wolf Shauku- mongoose Young Serval Tamaa- drongo Genet- a female genet Species not yet in the Lion Guard, Real And Fake Corsac Fox Griffins Alicorns, this is the proper term of what we've frequently called a unicorns for thousands of years Pegasi, these are bird winged horses Pegacorns, these are the magical horses who have bird wings and a horn Lepidoptera Ponies, these are the short fairy ponies who have the butterfly wings Horsefly, these have horse bodies and thin silver fly-like wings Kelpie, this is a horse that lives under water and has the ability to transform into human Sea Ponies, these are horse shaped cousins who keep the seas clean Unigons, these are the optional hybrid of unicorns and dragon mixed species Llamacorns, these are llama with the unicorn horns Girafficorns, these are giraffes who have the unicorn horn Magicorns, these have the horns full of magic Ember Unicorns, this unicorn has a its mane and tail firey Jewel Unicorns, this unicorns eats jewels Powder-tipped Unicorns Rainbow Unicorns tail and mane are rainbowish Ruvas, this one is a classic type Feathered Unicorns, it's supposed to have feathers it's hard to choose color Horn Changers, this one can change the shape of its horn Dark Wing Dark Rider Beauty Unicorns, a unicorn with a coat as bright as the sun Asian species of Unicorns Indian Ass, Qilin, Poh, Xiezhi, Luduan, Mi'raj, Sinad, Shadavar, and Karkadann. Straighthorns, these have long thin horns that are straight El Alicornio, these have small wings on their feet, it's the Spanish type Re'em, this is the African type of unicorns that's supposed to look like an ox Nightmare Herds, these are nocturnal horse shape cousins from fantasy Elasmotherium Sibiricum the name the Rhino like cousin who roamed in Siberia Sand Cat Wildcat Cu Sith ( fairy dog ) cu means hound Jaquins Leopon Swallows ( Ethiopian swallow ) Owl ( pearl spotted owl ) butterfly winged foxes, smaller than fairies Kitsune- a fox with multiple tails Teumession fox / Cadmean Vixen Fennec Fox Yule Fox Fox-bird hybrids Spirit Fox ( Vulpecula and Zuzo himself ) Winged Lion Horned Lion Chimera Sphinx Category:Series Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732